Pavel Baraja
Pavel Baraja (パベル・バラハ) was the Platoon Sergeant of the Holy Kingdom's Army and member of the Nine Colors. He was the father of Neia Baraja. Appearance Pavel wore a suit of enchanted leather armor. There was an owl stitched on his right chest, while the emblem of the Holy Kingdom adorned his left. The demi-humans describe him as the "Mad-Eyed Archer", the skilled human archer with a devil’s face. Personality According to Orlando, Pavel was describe to be a man whose expression remained unchanged even in the midst of a drinking party. The only exception was when the topic of his daughter and wife came up. Background Pavel had chosen to live in a city because of his wife. If his wife was not around, he would have chosen to stay in a little village near the forest, living off the bounty of nature. Pavel happens to be a member of the Holy Kingdom's Nine Colors. At some point during his past, he defeated Orlando Campano in battle, who is a fellow member of Nine Colors. Because of his long tours of duty stationed in the Holy Kingdom, he rarely had the chance to see his wife, a former paladin, and daughter every now and then since. He also taught his daughter with knowledge related to being a ranger and according to Pavel, she would listen to him with rapt attention. On the other hand, when Pavel returned to his home after a long absence from military duty, his daughter, Neia was often gone in the house due to her work in trying to become a paladin. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Pavel Baraja was present on the outer wall during the Jaldabaoth's initial attack to the Holy Kingdom. He was the first to detected the incoming army of demi-humans, a mixed group of various species that appeared to be a coalition. After that, he parted ways with his fellow Nine Colors companion, Orlando Campano and took the lead of his unit of archers, ready to target and kill the leader of the demi-human coalition. Nevertheless, their attacks to the Jaldabaoth weren't able to damage him, and meanwhile, he was readying another attack, Jaldabaoth activated Strike, killing him and his unit instantly. During his last moments, he remembered his time with his wife and daughter, during the times when Neia was younger.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth Abilities and Powers Pavel is an archer, just as his appearance suggested, with a reputation of perfect accuracy. In contrast to Orlando who favored a sword for closed combat, Pavel favored the bow which was his expertise with ranged combat. During his fight with Orlando, Pavel was even also able to beat him in close combat when it comes to using a sword, which shows that he had some degree of skills over wielding one. When he launch arrows using his bow in a battle, Pavel's shots are especially potent. After being enhanced with his Martial Arts and his skills, each of them possesses power comparable to a mighty downward slash from a heavy trooper. Through his bow, the arrow he can launch is made of steel, enchanted with holy power which is especially effective against those of evil alignment. In addition, he also had silver arrows imbued with godly power other than the holy powered one. Main Equipment * Unnamed Bow: The massive, beautiful bow on his back gleamed with the faint light of magic, and the quiver hanging at his waist glowed in the same way. It was also a magical composite longbow, infused with enchantments specialized for use against demi-humans. * Ring of Deflection: An item which could deflect incoming projectiles from afar. * Boots of Silence: These boots are able to eliminate footsteps belonging to the user wearing it. * Vest of Resistance: A vest that improves his resistance against various types of attacks. * Mantle of Shadow: It lets him hide amidst ambushes. Relationships Neia Baraja Pavel honestly has no idea why his daughter wants to become a paladin. However, he seems to care about the well-being and future of his daughter for thinking about it and would blush when someone praises his daughter. Still, he happens to praise Neia the same way since her childhood years. To this day, he even kept a lucky charm such as a wooden doll carved by his daughter as a reminder to him for who he is fighting for. Due to his military duty however, Pavel felt himself drawing further and further away from her every day. Orlando Campano Pavel doesn't seem to like the way Orlando speaks towards a superior with higher ranking than him. Pavel maintains a strict aura around Orlando and wants him to be straightforward with what he is planning to do. At the same time, Pavel doesn't mind welcoming a second rematch requested by Orlando anytime and anywhere they wants it. Trivia * Unlike many in his country, he detests the undead not out of personal reason, but his disdain towards them is mostly due to his wife, a former paladin. Quotes * (To Neia Baraja): "Beasts intimidate you with their appearance. But a powerful foe who does not appear to be one is very frightening." * (To Orlando Campano): "I'm going to miss that ugly face of yours." * (To himself about Remedios, Isandro, and Neia): "She worries me too, but in a different way. She's clueless and often gets the people around her in trouble. That's why Pink has it so hard...why does my daughter want to join her? Wouldn't it be good enough for her to just normally meet a good man, fall in love with him and then marry him — no!" * (To himself): "That's right, that's it. Tension is the archenemy of sniping." * (To Jaldabaoth): "We won't give you the time to flee or defend yourself. If you want to blame anything, blame your own arrogance for coming out onto the frontlines alone!" * (Pavel's last thought): "No, if I don't say she's still young now, she'll probably kill me." References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Archers Category:Warriors Category:Rangers Category:Sergeants Category:Martial Art Users Category:Nine Colors Category:Roble Holy Kingdom